The Saiyan of Konoha
by Vegito FanFiction
Summary: After defeating Freeza, Goku barely manages to escape the inevitable destruction of Namek. However, the spaceship did not take him to the Yadrant Planet like in Cannon, but to a different Earth. How will the ninja world react to the Legendary Super Saiyan? Find out. Starts at beggining of Shippuden. Let know if you want to see NaruSaku or NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers. Thanks for clicking on this story and I'd like to let you know that 3/4 of the chapter is from cannon, but the rest is not. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **PLANET NAMEK – GOKU SUPER SAIYAN VS FREEZA 100% FULL POWER – NAMEK IS MOMENTS AWAY FROM DESTRUCTION**

"I never imagined my end would be THIS humiliating…" Freeza said weakly as he was on the ground with his other half of his body and arm close by. After accidently getting cut clean into two by his own death disc from behind, he became completely immobilized. He wasn't able to do anything to win the fight with the Legendary Super Saiyan. Goku stared at Freeza and said, "Even though you may reap what you sow, this ain't like you… What a miserable end. Somehow or the other, I'm going back to Earth. Now share the same fate as Planet Namek, which you yourself have destroyed," as he turned around and began to walk away from Freeza.

Freeza couldn't believe what was happening right now. He was a tyrant, the ruler of the universe, yet, he wasn't able to defeat a mere Saiyan. His worst nightmare came true… A Super Saiyan. Goku had finally managed to achieve the Legendary Super Saiyan transformation after killing Krillin and awakening the rage inside Goku. No one had ever done this much damage to his body. He had never faced an opponent this strong aside from Beerus the Destroyer. Beerus was an exception, however, he couldn't accept the fact that a mere Saiyan was able to defeat him. This le Freeza to have no choice but to beg for mercy. "Help…" he said weakly, coughing out blood in between as a pool of blood poured from his sliced body.

Goku ignored Freeza and continued to walk away. "H-Help!" Freeza begged, raising his voice a little higher.

This time, Goku stopped in his tracks and began to grit his teeth, as if he was hesitating and actually considering to save the monster who had killed so many innocent people.

"P-Please… S-Save me…" Freeza begged, his voice hoarse.

Goku turned around and glared at Freeza. "You dare ask for anything for yourself?! You… You… Have many people have you killed as they begged for their lives like that?!"

"Please… Save me…" Freeza pestered.

Goku growled and pointed his palm towards Freeza, charging a Ki blast and shot it towards the tyrant. Instead of killing him, the Ki blast enveloped him and began to glow. Freeza suddenly felt a little surge of power running through his veins as he began to wonder what Goku had just done.

The Super Saiyan brought his hand down and began to say, "I've shared some of my Ki with you… Knowing you, you should be able to get out of here with the Ki I've given you The rest is up to you."

Freeza widened his eyes in shock, unable to believe that a monkey scum like Son Goku would be so kind to his opponent…kind enough to SHARE his Ki in order for them to escape. This did not open up Freeza's eyes, however, it only humiliated him further. As Goku continued to walk forward, Freeza pushed his body with great difficulty and levitated from the ground since he couldn't use his legs. He was glaring daggers at the Saiyan. "This is quite unexpected… That you would share your Ki with me, you monkey scumbag!"

Goku stopped and glanced behind his shoulder before saying, "You can survive in the vacuum of space, right? So hurry up and leave this planet! Survive, and come to understand the blessing that is life!"

Freeza at first seethed with rage, but he quickly regained his composure and began to chuckle menacingly as he flew towards Goku and appeared in front of him. "No matter how you may struggle, you can't survive in the emptiness of space! All that awaits for you is death!" as he circled around Goku before stopping behind him. "HAHAHAHAHA!"

"The Planet will explode in any second now… You won't be able to reach your spaceship in time. Plus, even if you do find your spaceship, just remember that it was wrecked by Vegeta!" Freeza mocked, laughing. "You Saiyans are really monkey scum after all! You won't be able to depart this planet! You will perish together with this planet while I survive! Isn't it ironic? You, the one who won the battle, will die, while I'll be spared! That's because you do such impudent things as sharing your KI with me!"

Goku's face still showed a look of seriousness. However, he did say, "I will live too…" as he looked forward and continued, "You'll see…"

With that, Goku powered up his Super Saiyan aura and flew towards the sky in search of his spaceship. Causing Freeza to rage some more. He began to remember all the times Goku had humiliated him…

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

" _I'm stopping…" Goku suddenly said._

" _What was that? What do you mean by "I'm stopping?" Freeza questioned._

" _There ain't any reason to kill you… You should go on living with the shock you have undergone here, in tranquillity."_

* * *

 _FLASHBACK END_

Freeza also began to remember the first time when he met Goku. It all happened right before he was about to kill Vegeta…

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

" _So you're Freeza? You're much more of a runt than I'd imagined…" Goku admitted._

 _Freeza smirked and scoffed. "So there are still more Saiyans remaining, huh?"_

 _ **GOKU KAIOKEN VS FREEZA FINAL FORM**_

" _50% power he says… Whether he's bluffing or not, all I can do is put everything I've got in this Kaioken 20x!" Goku shouted, powering up soon after with a reddish aura around him._ _ **"KAIOKEN 20x!"**_ _He dashed forward at an incredible speed all of the sudden and appeared right in front of Freeza in an instant, shocking the Tyrant. With no time to waste, Goku delivered a ferocious punch to Freeza's face, sending him flying away._

 _Goku quickly cupped his palms and chanted, "KA…ME…HA…ME…"_

 _Freeza managed to stop in mid-air and regain his balance. However, as soon as he set his focus back at Goku…_

" _HA!" Goku yelled as he shot the Kamehameha wave forward towards the Tyrant. Freeza managed to block the attack to some extent as he struggled to deflect it. However, the blast was very powerful and it took Freeza a while before he could finally deflect it with a Ki blast of his own, causing a massive explosion._

 _ **KABOOM!**_

 _Goku stared at the cloud of dust in anticipation. As soon as it cleared, he saw Freeza in the air. Apparently, the attack wasn't enough to take him down._

 _Freeza thought, "That was a close one… How does that lower life form of a Saiyan have so much power?" he stared at the palm he used to block the Kamehameha wave and saw lots of scratches and bruises. "This is the first time someone has caused this much damage to my body…"_

 _Freeza growled. "YOU DAMN SAIYAN!" and charged towards Goku. "THAT ONE HURT!"_

 _Freeza also remembered when Goku had charged up his Spirit Bomb and had almost killed him. He was humiliated after receiving so much damage, so he had to kill Krillin in order make Goku suffer. But…_

 _That's when Goku transformed into the Legendary Super Saiyan and beat Freeza to a pulp. Even at 100%, he was still no match for him._

* * *

 _FLASHBACK END_

"I AM THE GREATEST IN THE UNIVERSE! I AM LORD FREEZA, RULER OF THE UNIVERSE! Which is why… YOU MUST DIE AT MY HANDS!" Freeza shouted and directed all of his Ki into the palm of his hand before firing it at Goku.

"Hm?" Goku said as he glanced behind his shoulder and saw Freeza's Ki blast heading straight towards him. Scowling, the Forgotten Saiyan turned around and exclaimed, "YOU STUPID BASTARD!" Goku shot an instant Kamehameha wave using only one hand and shot it towards Freeza's attack. Both Ki attacks clashed together, however, the Kamehameha wave was more dominant and soon enveloped Freeza's attack before hitting the Tyrant, engulfing him in the blast.

KABOOM!

The Kamehameha wave destroyed most of the landscape around them, kicking up lots of dust. Goku looked at the place where Freeza was supposed to be and showed signs of sadness. He truly wanted Freeza to live and give up his evil ways. But the Tyrant never learned his lesson. It was indeed pitiful, but nothing could be done about it. Freeza was now done for, and its time get out of Namek before it's inevitable destruction.

With that, Goku skyrocketed towards his spaceship in hopes of escaping soon. He had achieved victory against Freeza and there was nothing else to worry about except escaping from Namek.

* * *

 **KING KAI'S PLANET**

King Kai was watching Goku return back to the spaceship with a pensive look on his face. This caused Tien to ask, "King Kai! What happened to Goku and Freeza?"

"Freeza is dead…" King Kai answered.

"What?!" Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu exclaimed in unison.

"Goku shared some of his Ki to Freeza to give him a chance to live. However, he took that as an opportunity to kill Goku with the remaining power he had, and Goku ha no choice but to kill him in the end…" The North Kai explained.

"Then Goku has won!" Yamcha cheered.

"That's true but…" King Kai's words trailed off.

"But what?" Tien asked.

"Namek is about to explode in any moment now!" King Kai explained. "He doesn't have much time left before the planet's inevitable destruction. He's heading towards Freeza's spaceship, but it's broken!"

"I don't think there's anything to worry about… Goku has overcome many obstacles in the past. He should be able to overcome this one too. After all, he is a Super Saiyan." Yamcha assured.

"I hope so… In any case, Goku, escape soon!" King Kai hoped.

* * *

 **PLANET NAMEK**

Goku was still on his way towards Freeza's spaceship at full speed ahead as he thought to himself, "Damn it! I don't have much time left!"

Suddenly, Freeza's spaceship came in sight. He quickly got in the spaceship and busted open the door of the control room. The control room was where commands for setting the coordinates was located.

Or so he thought…

"Damn it! This isn't the control room!" Goku cursed and continued to search frantically for the control room.

It took about a minute to find the control room after searching from room to room. He blasted the entrance of the room and quickly sat on a chair next to the control panel. Goku activated the system and thought to himself, _"Good… this spaceship is just like the one I had come in… But where's the start-up switch?!"_

The Saiyan kept searching until his eyes locked onto a button that seemed to be larger in size compared to the other ones. "This one!" he pressed it and sure enough the spaceship began to start running.

Or not…

The spaceship suddenly failed the start-up process. Goku kept on rapidly pressing the start button in hopes of starting the damn engine, but to no avail. Frustration began to grow inside him which led him to repeatedly smash the control panel.

Suddenly, the ground below the spaceship collapsed as it was not falling into lava. Goku knew he would die in the lava if he didn't escape this one. With no choice, he flew outside the spaceship as it fell into lava.

"Damn it!" Goku said, gritting his teeth.

Namek is about explode… in approximately 10 seconds.

"DAMN IT TO HELL!" Goku shouted. There were only about five seconds now before the destruction of Namek. He realized that he was really going to die after all.

But that's when he saw ray of hope. From the corner of his eye, he saw a metallic white pod falling into the lava. "Wait a second… That spaceship probably belongs to one of Freeza's men… I could use that to escape!"

Goku quickly dashed towards the pod and grabbed it before it could fall into the lava. He quickly got inside it and closed the door of the pod and began to start the engine up.

With just three seconds left, Goku wasn't sure if he would make it in time, let alone if the pod was in the right condition to work.

Fortunately, the pod did work and it skyrocketed into space and escaped right before Namek exploded.

 **KABOOM!**

* * *

 **IN THE SPACE POD**

Goku was typing the coordinates to Earth. However, it denied the command input for some reason and instead started to go in a different route. The Saiyan had no idea where it was going, but before he could think anything else, he turned back too normal and passed out of exhaustion as darkness enveloped him.

* * *

 **PLANET ELEMENT – A DIFFERENT EARTH – KONOHA**

"It's been two and a half years since we left the village, right?" Naruto asked.

"It sure has…" Jiraiya answered.

Both Naruto and Jiraiya had just returned back from vigorous training after two and a half years. Naruto had blond hair, large blue eyes, whiskers on his cheek, wore an orange and black jumpsuit as well as black sandals. He also had a ninja pouch on his waist and had grown taller since last time and wore a backpack.

Next to him was Jiraiya who appeared to be in his fifties with waist-length spiky white hair that was tied back in a ponytail, along with two shoulder length bangs framing his face. He had red lines running from his eyes down the sides of his face till they hit the jaw line, as well as a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. He wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants, under which he wore mesh armour that showed out the sleeves and legs of his outfit and had a large scroll on his back. He also wore hand guards, a black belt, wooden sandals, a red haori with two yellow circles on each side, and a horned forehead protector. Both, Naruto and Jiraiya were master and student.

Naruto dropped his backpack on the ground and accumulated Chakra to his feet before running up a random pole nearby and stood on top of it to get a better view of Konoha. He took in the fresh air of the village he missed so much and said exuberantly, "This takes me back! The village hasn't even changed a bit!"

Jiraiya chuckled and thought, _"Looks like he's having a ball."_

Naruto proclaimed, "Everyone! Naruto Uzumaki is back!"

He grinned. "This feels so nostalgic…" Suddenly, he noticed there was something new on the Hokage face monuments.

"Ha! So they added Tsunade bachan's face as well, eh?" Naruto grinned as he stared at Tsunade's new carved face on the Hokage monument.

Suddenly, Naruto heard something heading towards him. "Huh?" He looked behind him and saw something falling from the sky. He shaded his eyes and squinted at the unknown object. "What's that?"

All of the sudden, as if it had a mind of its own, the object stopped in mid-air and skyrocketed towards Konoha.

"W-What?!" Naruto stammered, shocked.

The unknown object literally whizzed past Naruto as the Jinchūriki had to dodge the object in the nicks of time. In the process he lost his balance in mid-air and fell face first on the ground.

"What's that?!" Jiraiya wondered as he stared after the object.

The unknown obkect luckily didn't crash in the middle of Konoha. However, it did crash through Tsunade's monument and destroyed it, causing the object to stop moving after.

" _Are we being invaded? Not good? It's right next to the Hokage's tower!"_ Jiraiya thought.

The object suddenly opened. Apparently it had a door on it. From inside, a wounded man with black spiky hair rolled out of it and plummeted towards the ground, seemingly dead.

"What the hell was that?!" Naruto panicked as he got up and rubbed his stinging nose.

* * *

 _ **To be continued…**_

 **A/N: What did you think about the chapter? Please let me know int he review section below. I'm open to constructive criticism. Make sure to follow, fav and review if you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: There's a poll on my profile. If you want to see NaruSaku or NaruHina in this story, go there and vote! :D**_

* * *

 _ **MOMENTS BEFORE GOKU'S SPACE POD CRASHED TOWARDS THE 5**_ _ **TH**_ _ **HOKAGE'S MONUMENT – HOKAGE OFFICE**_

At the Hokage Office, there was a woman sitting near her desk skimming through some papers as she sighed in exasperation. The woman was young and had brown eyes and straight, shoulder-length blonde hair that were tied in two loose ponytails.A violet coloured diamond was visible on her forehead and she wore a grass-green haori with the kanji "Gamble" written on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath, she wore a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matched her pants. Her blouse was closed quite low, revealing her sizable cleavage as she had big-ass boobs. He also wore an open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels, red polish on both her fingernails and toenails and used a soft lipstick. That was Tsunade, the 5th Hokage of Konohagakure. Right now, she was doing lots of paperwork. Ever since she was given the responsibility of being a Hokage, she had to deal with lots of paper work.

She hated it a lot.

Tsunade sighed in exasperation while sitting in her seat and stared at the paperwork with dullness. "I wish I could burn all of this paperwork… Now I understand how Sarutobi Sensei felt…" at the mention of her sensei's name, he began to remember her. She also remembered when Jiraiya told her that Hiruzen had sacrificed himself to protect the village from Orochimaru.

She gritted her teeth in anger as her thoughts shifted to Orochimaru. She began to remember about the time when Orochimaru betrayed the leaf and began to conduct experiments on vulnerable victims. She was still saddened by the fact that her old teammate had chosen the wrong path. She wished that she could change his way of perceiving the world. But she doubted it. She doubted that Orochimaru would ever change. And now, he was a threat to Konoha.

Her train of thoughts derailed when she suddenly heard a knock on the door. She stared at the door and simply said, "Come in."

Another woman appeared as she opened the door and entered the room with a smile on her face. She was a fair-skinned woman of average height and slender build with black eyes and hair. Her hair was straight and shoulder-length with bangs that covered her ears and framed her face. She wore a long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels. She held a pink pig in her arms. The pig's name was TonTon. Whereas the woman was Shizune, Tsunade's assistant.

Tsunade smiled and said, "Oh, it's you, Shizune. So what is the report of your mission?"

Shizune smiled and answered, "Mission accomplished. Our team were able to successfully retrieve the Hyugua's secret scroll before the enemy could get their hands on it."

Tsunade sighed in relief. "Good… Looks like you've done a good job on this mission. Anything else before I dismiss you?"

Shizune nodded. "Yes! Naruto has returned back to the village!" she said exuberantly.

Tsunade widened her eyes for a second before smiling. "Ah! So that Gaki is finally back, huh? How long has it been? Two and a half years? I wonder how strong he has gotten," as she continued to smile while reminiscing about the times she spent with Naruto. "And Jiraiya is going to come back as well… I haven't seen them both in quite a while."

Shizune grinned and agreed, "True. Izumo and Kotetsu had informed me that Naruto and Jiraiya had already passed the gate–"

A shrill sound pierced through the air.

Suddenly, right next to the Hokage tower, something crashed towards the 5th Hokage's monument and destroyed it, causing rocks to fall down from the broken monument.

Tsunade and Shizune jerked their heads up in alarm and stared out the window at whatever had just crashed. "What was that?!"

"Are we being invaded?!" Shizune panicked.

Suddenly, ANBU forces appeared behind Tsunade as the Hokage spun around her heel and looked at the ANBU. "Go check what just crashed and report!" and signalled the ANBU to scatter out.

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" The ANBU said in unison as they disappeared with the Shunshin no Jutsu.

TonTon began to panic a little as Shizune asked worriedly, "What's going on? What does this mean?"

Tsunade stared at a strange object. Apparently a strange object had crashed towards the 5th Hokage's monument! This pissed her a little, but she did not show it because right now this was a series matter. Where they being invaded?

Suddenly, the strange object opened. Apparently it had a door of its own as a heavily injured man with black spikey hair fell from the door and plummeted on the roof of a building. She narrowed her eyes at the black haired man and wondered, _"Who is he?"_

* * *

 _ **CRASH SPOT – THE ANBU ARRIVE AT THE SPOT WHERE GOKU HAD JUST FALLEN ON**_

The ANBU arrived quickly thanks to the Shunshin no Jutsu as they stared at the seemingly uncurious man who was lying on the ground, heavily injured. "It's a person…" one of the Anbu noticed.

The leader of the ANBU squad signalled them to proceed ahead with caution. With that, the ANBU squad did as they were told and slowly proceeded forward towards Goku's unconscious body. Once when they were close enough, they began to stare at the body, checking whether he was alive or not.

"Is he dead?" One of the ANBU wondered.

"I'll check his pulse…" The ANBU leader decided.

"Be careful, Captain! For all we know, that man could be a bogey trap sent by another village!" one of the ANBU warned.

"Yeah, I know… That's why I need all of you to back me up." The ANBU leader responded as he gestured his teammates to cover him.

The ANBU squad nodded and began to cover him as the leader was about to check Goku's pulse when…

Goku's eyes slowly shut open.

"He's alive!" one of the ANBU pointed out.

"W-Where am I?" Goku mumbled as he stared at the ANBU. "W-Who are you…?" was all he could he say before his vision blurred and blacked out.

"He's defenceless… There's nothing he can do against Konoha, what should we do, Captain?" an ANBU officer asked.

"That man will be under my care from now onwards." A voice said.

The ANBU group turned around and saw a man with a scar on his face. It was Ibiki.

Ibiki glanced behind his shoulder as Tsunade had just appeared behind him. He asked, "Tsunade-sama, may I take this man to the interrogation room?"

"Alright, I will leave him under your care. You'll have to find out who is he and what is intentions are. Find out why he destroyed the Hokage monument and report to me." Tsunade ordered.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Ibiki said as he strode over to the unconscious body of Goku and picked him up, placing him on his shoulders. He noticed that Goku was quite heavy, but of course, it was nothing to him as he had enough strength to carry people heavier than him.

Tsunade stared at the space pod that was stuck between the rocks of the broken monument and thought to herself, _"What is that object? I'll have to have our scientists examine it and see what it is."_

* * *

 _ **WITH NARUTO AND JIRAIYA**_

"Whatever that was…it just destroyed Tsuande-bachan's face!" Naruto pointed out as he stared at the destroyed monument. "Ero-sennin, what just happened?"

Jiraiya displayed a serious expression and said, "It would seem that the village is getting invaded…"

Naruto widened his eyes in shock and stammered, "W-What? But why?"

Jiraiya gestured Naruto to stop for a moment and answered, "That's only an assumption, but if it is an enemy, then it must be the Akatsuki."

Naruto punched his palm and displayed a confident smirk. "Heh! Count me in! Time to show the Akatsuki my new techniques!"

Before Jiraiya could argue, a voice cried, "Naruto!"

Naruto turned around and saw who had called him. "Sakura-chan? Long time."

Sakura ran towards Naruto along with Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon as she asked, "Are you okay?"

Naruto rubbed his back head. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"When did you get here?" Sakura asked.

"Just a minute ago. More importantly, what's going on? Why did a strange object suddenly enter Konoha and destroy Tsunade-bachan's face?"

Sakura frowned. "I'm not sure myself either. I just hope it's not the Akatsuki."

"Naruto, Sakura, you both stay here while I check the crash spot." Jiraiya said.

"I'll come as well." Naruto insisted.

"No," Jiraiya said flatly. "You stay here and protect the civilians in case anything happens."

"Damn it… Ero-sennin." Naruto pouted.

With that, Jiraiya shunshined away to the crash spot while Naruto said, "C'mon Sakura-chan, we can't sit on her asses and do nothing. Let's go after Ero-sennin as well."

"Alright." Sakura chimed in as she along with Naruto, began to jump from building to building en route the crash spot with Konohamaru and his gang following suit.

* * *

 _ **CRASH SPOT**_

Jiraiya just arrived at the scene and saw Ibiki carrying Goku on his shoulders. He looked left and saw Tsunade holding a strange white object in one hand.

It was Goku's space pod.

Jiraiya walked over to Tsunade and asked, "What had happened here?"

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya and sighed with relief. "Thank goodness you're here… You see…"

Tsunade of course briefed everything that she had witnessed and about the fact that Ibiki was going to interrogate the injured man. After Tsunade finished her briefing, Jiraiya asked, "Is that the strange object the man came out from"

Tsunade stared at the space pod she was holding with one hand and glanced back at Jiraiya before nodding. "Yes. This is the one. It's something I've never seen before. Which is why I decided to give this strange object to our scientists so that they can examine it."

"I see… So the man isn't of any threat." Jiraiya concluded.

"Exactly. He probably received his injuries after crashing, but we're having Ibiki to question him about who he is and why he entered Konoha without permission." Tsunade explained. "Also, I need you to come with Ibiki. I'm coming too along with Inoichi as this is a series matter."

"Right." Jiraiya agreed.

And with that, Jiraiya went along with Inoichi and Ibiki to the interrogation room. Tsunade just dismissed the ANBU squad when…

"Tsunade-bachan!" a voice cried.

Tsunade widened her eyes and turned around to face the direction of the voice. When she turned around, she saw a teenager with blond hair, large blue eyes, and whiskers on his face. "Naruto…"

* * *

 _ **WITH GOKU, JIRAIYA, IBIKI, AND INOICHI – INTERROGATION ROOM**_

Goku groaned as he finally regained consciousness. He felt pain all over his body, but he ignored it and slowly opened his eyes. He found himself in a dull room which didn't seemed to be lighted well. Goku began to wonder where he was. The last thing he remembered was that he had crashed into a planet. He did not know which planet, but he was hoping it was Earth. His head was currently hanging down as he realized he was sitting on a chair while tied by ropes. He wondered why he was tied in the first place. Looking up, he saw a man with a scar on his face, a blond man with a pony tail, a man in his fifties with long white hair, and a blonde haired woman with…breasts so big that Roshi would nosebleed a tsunami.

Goku stared at himself and found that his clothes were torn. He was completely shirtless and his pant was close to being shredded. He stared up at the group of people and asked, "Who are you? Where am I?"

"I'll be the one asking the questions." Ibiki said bluntly.

Goku pouted and commented, "Rude…"

Ibiki walked over to Goku and asked, "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Son Goku." Goku answered nonchalantly.

" _Son Goku? Like the four tailed beast? Never mind, he seems rather naïve. I need to ask him more questions…"_ Ibiki paused for a moment as Goku asked, "Where am I right now?"

"You're in Konohagakure right now." Tsunade answered for Goku.

"Konohagakure? Never heard of that place." Goku admitted with a confused look on his face. "Can someone tell me why I'm tied up? It's a bit uncomfortable."

Ibiki stared at Goku's face to find any deception, but couldn't find any. _"Either this guy is extremely skilled at maintaining a poker face, or he is just stupid…"_

"Tsunade…" Jiraiya began. "Before Goku regained consciousness, I checked for any bogey traps on him. But he didn't have any."

Tsunade placed a finger on her chin and contemplated for a moment before asking, "Goku, where are you from?"

"I live in the mountains with my wife and son." Goku answered, still baffled by the whole situation.

"Alright…for the next question… Why did you invade the leaf? Who sent you here? Who is your leader? Answer now." Ibiki questioned.

"Sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about…" Goku whined, pouting.

"Very well then…" Ibiki closed his eyes and smiled.

"Can I go now?" Goku asked happily.

Ibiki opened his eyes and suddenly pointed a kunai at Goku's neck. "I have many ways of torturing my victims. if you don't answer my questions honestly, I will torture and bestow upon you excruciating pain…"

"Now… Who are you working under?"

Suddenly, something loud began to grumble.

It was Goku's stomach.

Goku chuckled and asked, "I'm feeling kinda hungry after fighting someone… Can I have something to eat? I'll answer your questions later."

Ibiki, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Inoichi stared at Goku incredulously as his stomach began to growl some more. Inoichi sighed and requested, "Get some ramen for Goku-san, will ya? I feel that this man is innocent."

"Wait…" Ibiki suddenly said. "You said you were feeling hungry after fighting someone. Did you get all these injuries from someone you were fighting?"

Goku nodded. "Oh right. I did. I fought a strong opponent before escaping and coming here."

"Escaping?" Ibiki wondered.

"Strong opponent?" Jiraiya wondered.

Inoichi asked, "Could you explain everything to us?"

"Right…" Goku began. "Well…I was fighting on a different planet called Namek against a powerful opponent known as Freeza. He was the tryant of the universe until I defeated him. I had received this damage while fighting with him, and Planet Namek was at the verge of destruction. And I barely escaped before making it back to Earth…"

"Planet Namek? Freeza?" Tsunade questioned with her arms folded.

"Ahh well… It's a long story…but you see… I had gone to Namek to collect these things called the Dragon Balls. Collect seven of them and they will be able to grant any wish! Me and my friends had gone to Namek to collect the Dragon Balls because my friends had died against a strong enemy and so we needed the Balls to revive them back to life."

"So you claim to have fought a strong opponent from outer space?" Tsuande asked, staring at Goku sceptically.

Goku answered, "Yeah, exactly."

After his explanation, Tsunade glanced at Ibiki and asked, "Ibiki, is he telling the truth?"

Ibiki stared at Goku for a few seconds. He stayed silent for quite some time. But finally he spoke, "Inoichi, I need you to read Goku's mind so that we can confirm that his past is definitely true."

Inoichi glanced at Tsunade for approval to which the Hokage nodded. With that, Inoichi said, "Son Goku… We will release you under one condition… You allow us to read your mind so that we can confirm that what you're saying is all true."

Goku tilted his head and agreed, "O-Okay, I don't have a problem with that? But could ya make it quick?"

Inoichi smiled. "Leave it to me. Here, let me untie you."

"No, it's okay." Goku assured, confusing Inoichi as the Saiyan suddenly broke free from the ropes that were tied around him easily and stood up from his seat before flexing his arms and legs. "Ahh! My arms were feeling quite stiff by sitting in that chair with the ropes tied."

Tsunade and the others stared at Goku incredulously as they could believe that Goku easily broke out of the ropes. Tsunade stammered, "H-How did you escape? Those ropes were enhanced with Chakra to increase its durability and power!"

"Chakra? What kind of food is that? How does it taste?" Goku asked, causing Tsunade and the others to fall down with their limbs sticking up. "Huh? Did I say anything wrong?"

* * *

 _ **NARUTO AND SAKURA – THEY ARE CURRENTLY ON THEIR WAY TO ICHIRAKU RAMEN**_

Naruto was walking along side with Sakura, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon on their way to Ichiraku Ramen while the Jinchūriki was thinking about the events that had happened earlier that had led up to this moment.

* * *

FLASHBACK

 _Naruto just arrived at the crash spot along with Sakura, Moegi, Udon, and Konohamaru. They met with Tsunade who was holding Goku's space pod like a basketball._

 _The Hokage noticed Naruto and was quite surprised after seeing the grown up Jinchūriki. "Naruto…"_

" _Tsunade-bachan, what had happened here?" Naruto asked._

 _Tsunade pointed at the unknown object with her free hand and answered, "This unknown object crashed and destroyed my monument…" there was a slight irritation when she said that. "However, a man came out of it and fell down before falling unconscious."_

" _Where is he, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked._

" _You've arrived a little late… Ibiki has already taken him to the interrogation chamber." Tsunade answered with a smile._

 _The kunoichi sighed with relief and placed her hand on her chest. "So it wasn't an invasion?"_

 _Naruto widened his eyes comically and pointed at the space pod accusingly, as if it was a real person. "But that thing almost killed me!" his expression turned serious as he asked, "Is he from the Akatsuki?"_

" _Don't know. But we will find out soon after Ibiki interrogates him." Tsunade answered._

" _Is there anything we can do to help?" Naruto asked._

 _Tsunade shook her head and responded, "Not at the moment… Naruto, you just arrived from your training to the village. But I'm glad you've grown up," as she smiled. Naruto grinned at that while Tsunade thought for a moment before saying, "Why don't you and Sakura go out and have some ramen till we get this sorted out?"_

 _Naruto's eyes sparkled in excitement and thought, "You mean like a date with Sakura-chan? Awesome?"_

 _Meanwhile, Sakura could notice how mature Naruto had become. She smiled as she stared at the Happy go-lucky idiot and thought to herself, "Looks like Naruto has changed all these years after all…"_

" _Naruto, how do I look?" Sakura decided to ask._

" _Huh?" Naruto asked, perplexed._

 _Sakura blushed a little and played with her hair, casting her eyes downwards at the ground for a womanly effect. "Do I look more womanly?"_

 _Naruto grinned and gave a thumbs up before saying, "Don't worry, Sakura-chan, you look the same!"_

 _Sakura twitched in anger at that, but decided to refrain herself from punching Naruto in the face. After all, this was a mature Naruto, even if he was still a bit of an idiot, right?_

 _Tsunade smiled and noticed the bond that was growing between Naruto and Sakura. "I'll leave you two while I go with Ibiki and the others."_

 _Naruto suddenly remembered something and decided to ask, "Wait, where's Ero-sennin?"_

" _He's gone to the interrogation room as well. Now don't delay me further. I have to get there before we can start the process_

 _That's when Konohamaru decided to jump into action. "Boss! Check out my new technique!" as he clasped his hands together and yelled for dramatic effect, "Transform!" as a puff of smoke appeared concealed him inside it before clearing and revealing a naked woman._

" _KONOHAMARU!" Sakura yelled._

" _Konohamaru…" Naruto began. "You're a grown up and you shouldn't be doing stuff like that."_

 _Konohamaru frowned and stared down at the ground while Udon and Moegi chimed in, "Naruto-nisan is right. We're all grownups now."_

 _Sakura smiled. "I'm happy that Naruto has really matured… He seems more manly!"_

" _I MEAN C'MON! WHAT KIND OF LAME TECHNIQUE IS THAT! YOU NEED TO GROW UP AND EXECUTE A BETTER SEXY JUTSU THAN THAT! LET ME DEMONSTRATE MY JUTSU!" Naruto suddenly yelled._

" _So manly that he's gonna show his SEXY JUTSU right now… Wait a second." Realization dawned on Sakura's face as she just understood what Naruto had just said. Twitching in annoyance, she realized that Naruto hadn't changed at all, and decided to send a ferocious punch onto Naruto's face, sending him flying from the Hokage tower to the centre of Konoha as Naruto shouted, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"_

 _Konohamaru quickly reverted back to his original self and cowered in fear. "Sakura-nichan is still scary as ever!"_

 _As Naruto crashed towards the centre of Konoha, he thought to himself, "Apparently Sakura-chan's punches have gotten even more powerful than the last time…"_

FLASHBACK END

* * *

Naruto winced as his face was still paining from the last punch he had received from Sakura. He wondered how Sakura had gotten so strong in just two and a half years. Sakura stopped in her tracks and said, "We're here at Ichiraku Ramen."

Oh well, at least Naruto gets to have ramen with Sakura.

Naurto, Konohamaru and the gang followed suit as they entered the shop and took their seats. They were soon greeted by the shop owner who had known Naruto for years. Despite him being a Jinchūriki, Ichiraku still treated him like a proper human being rather like an outcast, unlike the other villagers.

The group took their seats and Naruto asked, "Sakura-chan, what would you like to have?"

"Since you're treating me, I'd like to have miso ramen." Sakura answered.

Naruto grinned and put his hands behind his back. "Heh heh... That's my favourite ramen! We both have a lot on common!"

Sakura chuckled. "You think so? I just chose something random from the menu," as she pointed at the menu in her hand.

"Alright! You heard her! Two miso ramens please!" Naruto asked politely.

"Coming right up!"

"Hey, Boss! What about for us?" Konohamaru asked.

Realization dawned on Naruto's face as the Jinchurikirubbed his back head sheepishly and chuckled a little. "Sorry, I forgot you were there with us."

"Boss!" Moegi whined.

"That's rude! How could you forget us like that?" Konohamaru justified.

And so, the group were pretty much having a ball chat after that.

* * *

 _ **WITH GOKU AND INOICHI**_

Goku and Inoichi were currently in a huge room with machines of assorted kinds placed all over the sides of the room. In the middle of the room, was another machine which Inoichi was walking towards. Goku glanced around his surroundings and asked, "What is this place?"

Inoichi didn't want to give out too much information in case Goku was actually a spy or a potential threat. So he decided to simply say, "This is where I will be reading your mind." He stopped in front of the machine that was in the middle of the room and turned towards Goku. "This is where we test whether what you're saying is true or not. Simply go inside this machine and I'll be able to read your mind."

"How am I supposed to go inside?" Goku asked while staring at the machine quizzically.

"Just get inside the hole."

"Ah right!" Goku understood and jumped into the hole. "Like this?"

Inoichi smiled. "Yeah..." and thought, "This might be easy after all. I don't see him as a threat after all."

His expression turned serious and he explained, "Now close your eyes and I will place my hand on your head. Once I do that, the process will start and I will be able to read your mind. The process might take an hour to complete. But that's about it. Understood?"

"Understood!" Goku smiled. "So once you read my past, you read my past, you will believe me?"

Inoichi nodded. "Yes."

Goku smiled. "Alright! But promise not to get freaked out by my past."

"What does that mean?" Inoichi raised an eyebrow.

"Well... it's just that, a lot of stuff had happened in my past which may shock you."

"I'm used to it. I've read many people's mind to learn their past." Inoichi assured.

"Alright, then all good!" Goku said before finally closing his eyes. "I'm ready!"

Inocihi nodded and placed his hand on Goku head before closing his eyes. Goku thought, _"So his technique is just like Korin's, huh? But the only differences are that it takes longer and he has to use a machine to read my mind... Interesting! I never knew someone other than Korin had that power!"_

"What are your intentions, Son Goku? I'll find out!" Inochi thought, and with that, he began the process of reading Goku's past .

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_


End file.
